Angron Curze
Angron Curze is the nearly oldest living Etherious and has become Archdemon after years of devouring souls. He is the leader of the lost pages of Zeref's Book being one of the original pages made by Zeref himself within the first chapter of his book. He is known as the Archdevil Lord and the Third and current Nightmare Wing guild master. It was taken from Katsuyoshi Hojo after a failed assassination attempt and defeating him in single combat to take control of the guild by sheer force. He normally acts interdependently only acting as he sees fit and according to his plans. He acts as the primary antagonist during the Battle of Regno Rosa Arc as his bid to defeat the entire Empire of Mana using the army of demons to finish the final battle of the 500-year war. He was later betrayed and killed by Katsuyoshi Hojo after rallying a failed attempt to retake a portion of the Demon World to recover lost forces. Appearance Human He wore a full set of demonic armor covering his entire body due to his lack of taste for his new form. He dons heavy gloves with bracers, as well as a reinforced helmet, to conceal his entire body. Equipped with a full-plate demonic steel armor and a matching look, his armor admits a red aura from within it to glow with a demonic red glow around it. During the 500 year war, he appeared as appear looking 45 years old thick beard, long flowing hair and mustache in his Human Form as he also appeared to have glowing red and yellowish orange eyes. He also wore heavy medieval armor with a huge tattered cloak and carried a long sword a staple which later to him making the Living Metal after his original weapon was destroyed. True Form Upon releasing his Etherious form, he reverts back to his Archdemon form as he becomes a massive figure eclipsing most buildings in terms of size. His skin takes a gray almost ash marks with red markings on his body. His cloak around his waist has the torn fabric of the skirt making shapes of blood itself as he also seems to be having four black angel wings behind his body coming out of his back. During his time as a human, he often changes forms as it suits his needs however when not infiltrating missions and choices to take a human-based form. He takes the shape of a male in his mid-to-late 40s, with dark black hair and a mustache and small goatee underneath. He still wears the Living Metal acting as a harden spiked armor along his body as well a helmet. His torn cloak also forms around his shoulder of the armor freely floating and shifting as it moves similar to like the shape of blood as it moves. Personality A prominent yet enigmatic figure among the demons. He is a cynical and shrewd individual, self-reliant, manipulative, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humor and wary of the intentions of others choosing to bend their wills to his command. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress, and often has entire situations planned out well in advance or simply believing his power is only rivaled to a godly being. He is a strong believer of the idea of ruling through the shadows instead of revealing himself outright to his enemy until the moment is right. He did not tolerate failure at any cost killing a demon for failing his mission or simply lashing out at a nearby stone statue to vent his inner rage. His skills at manipulation to maneuver herself into a position of power as a human "Karl Alexander" in a favorable spot within the imperial forces acting as the guise of a general using his tactical oversight. later used these skills to control several of Hojo's companions within Nightmare Wing in order to further her own agenda. He also uses Transformation magic to bend into the world freely changing his face and body to hide from sight or simply turn into someone who has a more favorable appearance. As a master of manipulation and control.He has also shown in that has hatred and disgust towards humans mostly those from the Fairy Tail Guild and Tartarus with Fairy Tail being more than once ruined his plans and the former underworld lord Mard Geer Tartarus disrespecting him in front of his fellow guild members, however, he has long since tempered his hatred for the latest incarnation of the guild. When in combat the deeper primal instincts of his true nature are then revealed. He displayed traits of psychopathy, including extreme sadism and cruelty, taking considerable pleasure in the suffering and deaths of others to the point of torturing them as long as possible before death. History Demonic Rebirth Angron began life as a human by the name of "Alexander Killiam" early life was unknown, however, he was a noble warrior who devoted himself the gods "Ankhseram" earlier in life. Acting as a warrior of light he crusaded upon many groups attempting to use the forbidden magic at the time. He was sent to killing many people who the council thought was too dangerous however, he was soon betrayed by the same council using him as a scapegoat blaming him as a monster calling him the "The Blood King" out of a lust for blood and violence. Feeling betrayed he was sentenced to death, however before he could be killed he was among the group hit with by Zeref's Death Predation laying there dead following this. Zeref felt guilty attempt to bring the man back to life among many to unlock the secrets to making the perfect Eitherous restore Natsu. Being among his first pages of Zeref's book and implanted with the mind of his human past. He reawakens as a demon scared and stunned at the fact he was a freak through guilty of his pain of making him suffer again, Zeref choice to seal him within his book to let him sleep until he can complete the process. Many years and eons later after countless experimentation, he became stronger and more powerful enough to take a humanoid form however at this point his once virtuous nature was shifted into a colder and violent nature from the sheer pain despite this, he still retained his friendship with his former maker. He soon traveled to the demon world and started a crusade to take over a large proton devouring more souls and taking their power until he began to change to the will of the demon world and become something stronger and more powerful. He returned to the Earth-land as an "Archdemon" on a quest to take over the world under his control, however, his plan was slowed down following a meeting with a fellow Eitherous Baal in joining his alliance to defeat the human army of light, which though at first he was unsure he quickly changed his mind thinking about taking control once "Baal" was defeated. 500 Year War Scattered Moon Arc Return of the Demon King Equipment Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Prowess Immeasurable Strength: Being a demon on the level of Archdemon, it is little surprise that he has an insane amount of strength as he was shown to be able to match blows with a Black Soul Gem empowered Lord Hojo only relenting to further his own manipulation of him. His most impressive feat of strength will show when he lifted the entire mountain before hurling it to at the imperial walls of Regno Rosa. Befitting of his physical stature and status as a Arch-Demon's True Form, Curze possesses immeasurable amounts of strength, being able to carry around a sword roughly near the size of himself pulled out of his own body made out of some type of bone-shaped weapon and swing it so hard that it tears the ground apart for apparent kilometers in distance from the sheer force of impact. Immeasurable Speed & Agility: Angron despite having some forms that are gigantic is surprisingly quick on his feet, in his smaller forms he is able to keep pace with the lord of Nightmare Wing Katsuyoshi Hojo in a straight contest of striking speed and martial arts as well as dodging incoming strikes. When in his larger forms however, he shown to be nimble being able to move his sword to parry a God Soul Masahiro Ketsueki's point-blank blast by moving the sword in the way of the blast. Immense Durability: Angron is a beast in combat. He has displayed great resistance against attacks, both physical and Magical in nature. This resistance to pain only grew as he transformed grew stronger the effects of pain becomes less effective on his body to the point, he can tank a point-blank Fire Dragon's Roar from Takashi Suzugamori, whom was known as the Dragon Emperor and one of the more stronger members of Nightmare Wing. In his Archdemon Form on the other hand is a another story, during which it taken the unified attack of the Raganork Cannon, an Fire God Slayer and the rest of Star Breaker Guild with the help of the Fire Dragon King Kronus The World Eater to finally defeat him. He has also shown to no longer require Eternano to exist as his body was too mutated by devouring demons that he can resist many demon wards and anti-eternanos fields out of sheer willpower alone through at the cost of great pain. Unnatural Endurance: Angron has shown to require little rest to keep moving through battlefields and taking long traveling journeys without much need for rest as shown with his crusade through the Demon World to defeat the Plauge father. He also shown this in battle as he would push his body to the limit to fight to the bitter end despite showing a extreme amount of pain and suffering. Minor Regeneration Factor: His demonic mutations as an Arch-demon following his rise to power he has extended to his body to having an accelerated healing factor that enables him to regenerate damaged or destroyed tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss from multiple wounds. This healing factor haves limitations, however, any large wounds such as missing limbs and even organs will take much longer time anywhere between 2-3 hours to fully rebuild themselves. The only way to ensure he is dead, by the destruction of his heart as stated by Hojo as any other wounds can be healed over a long period of time. Special Abilities Transformation Limitations Being an arch demon trapped within Zeref's book, he has multiple forms including his final form made to limit his power for containment as well as letting him being able to fight outside his own plain of the demon world without needing on drawing upon a larger portion of power at once. He had placed a powerful seal on his body with levels of restriction and four corresponding states, with lower numbers meaning greater levels of power. Under certain circumstances or through his own rage, he can release some of his greater powers himself; a component of his restriction system called Five Stages of Ascension. *'Default 10% Seal' In his basic form, he appears to be a humanoid figure with demonic marks along his body with scars across his neck as well as a bone-shaped armor around his body with liquid metal coming out of it in the shape of spikes which can be used to be shaped into weapons or simply used for a defensive means. This is his default form during combat using this more to hide from enemies while not outright opposing looking, he is shown to be able to contend with Tao Kung with little problems in this state. *'20% Power Release Seal' When he activates this seal streams of red of blood-red mist comes from his body enhanced by his sheer rage and anger. His aura converted into a solid shape makes a fog like a mist around his body in the form of his cape's flow of blood and power, it boils over into a scarlet steam as it goes in and out of sight at will from within the pearly-reddish realm. During this state, he gains access to his Dimensional Curse and regains a large power boost. *'40% Demon Form Release' Upon further rage, his body breaks apart having his body shift into a titanic demon with large metallic bones and a larger hulking version of his armor as he begins to have a crimson red glow as flames freely ignite from within his armor. As in this form, he naturally has access to his Inferno Curse without requiring drawing power to summon it instead using it from out of his body in the way of a large flaming tornado freely under his control. He also is shown to be able to stand toe to toe with basic form Katsuyoshi Hojo in open combat after his assassination attempt failed. *'60% Demonic Resurrection' When he finally removes the seal off his body taking a worth enemy serious, his body begins to morph back instead of his original state when released from the book. This was during his prime during the 500-year war with his hulking power of his Demon Form replaced by a superior speed and reflexes. He dons heavy plate metallic armor simpler to a medieval knight with a long cape made of his own blood made into solid form. He also has full access to his power as well as a superior fighter than his previous incarnations using his overwhelming power he managed to defeat the fully powered second Eitherous Mode Katsuyoshi Hojo and managed to nearly kill him in single combat. *'80% Eitherous Form' If he is forced to take it a step beyond his original form, he resorts to taking his original Eitherous form, he had taken before his adventure of conquest into the Demon World. He stands a much larger figure through 15 feet tall and a larger figure than his demon form. However compared to his other forms, this is one of his most powerful form being able to contend with Masahiro Ketsueki during his Sun God: Take Over form during the battle of Regno Rosa. *'100% Archdemon Form' When he lets go of all limitations and personal focus, he lets his utter rage take over into his most powerful and utterly terrifyingly scary form. He lets all of his power out of his body at once as he takes over his is a body. He becomes darkness incarnate as during his most powerful state, his powers are at their very limit as he was shown to use his Dimensional Curse to break apart an entire mountain nearby when he missed. It took the entire Star Breaker Guild & Kronus The World Eater attacking at the same time combo's with the Ragnarok Cannon in order to defeat him during the battle of Regno Rosa. Through his power is greatly weaken then in his plain of existence in the Demon World, he still retains an outrageous power to able to contend with Dragon King Tier foes as well as other Arch-demons of equal or greater power. Curse Curses (呪法, Jūhō): Curses are the main form of combat commonly utilized by Dark Mages, Demons and Etherious. They are naturally imbued within the physiology of every demon; unlike magicians, who are known to be rather rare in Earth Land—this, along with enhanced physical powers, is what puts demons ahead of humans in terms of combat prowess. Many such hundreds of years ago, The One Magic developed into many different kinds of Magic, however during that period of development and expansion, E.N.D. discovered a different route that Magic could take and thus created Curses. In practice, a Curse is the polar opposite to Magic- as while magic runs off positive emotions, Curses run off the exact opposite, with their power holding an origin in negative emotions displayed by humans, mainly greed, envy and hatred, making it far more powerful as no matter how many people would display positive emotions, negativity would always be there in a greater quantity. Whilst similar to Magic in several regards, Curses are fouler in nature and are superior in the regard that they, and those who utilize them, are unaffected by Magic-canceling/nullifying objects, such as Magical Barrier Particles and Face. Also, like Magic, Curses come in a wide variety, such as Jackal's Curse involving explosions, Tempesta's involving paralysis, and Sayla's involving body manipulation. Curses are not to be confused with Magic, wherein the kind that they use are considered to be of the highest tier. The demons that Zeref has made have a biology similar to humans and beasts in that they use standard magic, and don't have Magical Barrier Particles; because they are quite literally darkness incarnate. However, on the other hand, the ones made by Magical Barrier Particles; their biology revolves around those, and hence they can wield "Curses". As stated before, Curses are run off of Curse Power (呪力, Jūryoku), which in and of itself is the manifestation of powerful, negative human emotions. While they are called Curses, they are simply the replication of effects conjured by Eternano through Magical Barrier Particles, hence causing magic to be relatively ineffective against them. Soul Dominion (ソウル・ドミニオン, Sōru dominion) is a Curze Family curse. When activated it summons a phantom from the user's very soul. It seems to resemble a translucent shadow of a demon that that floats behind her. When used it generates also gains a smoky, bred an aura that forms around the phantom. It is viewed as a physical manifestation of the user's fighting spirit with it becoming first bones before taking a demonic warrior shape. The spirit can strike and kill things in both the normal world and the spiritual world as well as attack the users directly in one of those planes of existence by in hand to hand combat or generating ghostly weapons instead. When used by a master, the hand of the spirit could phase through an enemy target's body before extracting the very soul of the target while leaving their body completely unharmed in the process. *'Spirit Damnation' *'Soul Devour' *'Spectral Guardian' *'Deletion' Dimensional Curse (次元の呪い, Jigen no noroi) is a dimensional based curse that resembles Crush but has the ability to tear the boundaries of space and reality for rifts to strike out at enemies or strike out in large-scale sweeps to alter the battlefield and cripple unsuspecting enemies. It is a specialized form of space-time used in multiple simulations to help tip any contest into his favor or simply move long distances in a short period of time, though it's implied that he has trained the former Plaugefather Kain how to use it following his defeated taking him as a student afterwards to give him a highly advanced later on. *'Dimensional Shatter' This is a more personalized Dimensional Curse Spell. A swift motion of the blade or his finger, that cuts through dimensional barriers and unleashes a vortex of destruction through slashes generated that can tear through multiple groups at once. *'Dimensional Gate' - This is a basic Dimensional Curse spell. He was shown to able to conjure up a circularly shaped portal through the fabric of time and space travel from one point of the world to the other. He can use this technique to bring more than one person along with him from a small group to a large army though the latter is very hard to perform and requires great focus to pull off. *'Dimensional Fissure' - This is a Dimensional Curse spell. The user can this power to disrupt the abilities of things such as we Re-Equip magic and other dimensional based magic and attacks as well as splitting objects then sending them back as projectiles at the target. Living Metal (生きている金属, Ikite iru kinzoku) is a metallic based curse that condenses metal into a liquid shape to be used by the wielder as a hardened weapon or armor to defend himself from enemy strikes. This curse through strong can be defeated by intense heat over long periods of time reverting it back to its liquid form or being devoured by Metal Dragon Slayers. Inferno Curse (インフェルノ呪い, Inferuno noroi) It is a Fire based curse that can generate large streams of demonic Flames from the depths of hell to strike out and burn victims alive. This curse was made to utilize the flames of the underworld and is also specialized in counter Fire-based Dragon Slayers or other Fire-eaters eating wizards. This is due to the demonic particles within the flames to not only enhancing the temperature of the flames into a demonic inferno but to act as a secret countermeasure facing such enemies by entering the body targeting the body as a type of poison for them. Curze taking full advantage of this during his battle with Takashi when he tried to devour the flames only to be met with poisonous black marks on his body which quickly Burns through his magical power using the demonic particles to suck in the magic to the point, they start to break down the body from within. However, there is a flaw to this counteract Dragon Slayers with demonic cells inside their bodies for long periods of time before encountering this can build up a resistance to the poisoning effects of the Inferno Curse feeling no ill-effects by eating the flames. Demonic Abilities Prowess Immeasurable Dark Power - Befitting the lord of Demons within Nightmare Wing and an Archdemon, he has insane amounts of power. his most dangerous power is his nearly unquantifiable boundless level of demonic power festering over 500 years of devouring lesser demons and powerful humans over the course of the years. It is a twisted power, being nearly abysmal in stature and volume, surpassing nearly everything and everything in terms of raw level and sheer ferocious power to destroy and crush all that stand under it and it is like staring into the very void itself as it consumes other lesser powers within its wake to add to his own power. When fully release it forms into a black nexus almost an otherworldly substance that is black in a core and reddish on its edges with orange and yellow flowing through it. As a result, he was forced to hide it by using a very powerful limiter to greatly hide his power splitting the flow of power into sections in order to better handle it. Through sheer force of will, he keeps his massive magic power under control, keeping it hidden to point of being considered invisible through such a feat is stated to give him a headache if he does it for too long. Due to his cursed power being so flexible by a number of powerful wizards is able to convert his cursed power into magical energy, if needed to cast magic instead of Curses to blend into larger groups passing himself off as a wizard. This potential of power is only elevated even higher when accessing his true power, by either returning to his Archdemon form or merely traveling to his plane of existence within the Demon World. Upon doing so his entire power is released as he was able to cloud the entire sky with darkness as it forms a massive demonic glowing eye over the heavens to look down upon the humans and demons out of sheer force of power alone, through this power is rarely used due to the amount of attention it would draw to him. During his Basic Form he is able to show a powerful aura around his body through still being able to match wizards of high caliber as well as larger demons even contending with Katsuyoshi Hojo in a full contest of might before forcing to remove limitations on his body. He also is shown to make such a high amount of power that sometimes lesser blows of weaker strength can barely strike into his armor with half, it's original force unless they are able to rival or surpass his own power level in this state. Ways of Combat Demon Magic Demon Magic (悪魔の魔法Akuma no mahō) is an unimaginably dangerous Lost Magic ability that demons and humans are able to utilize in order to conjure and harness the full power of demon-kind. Created as a way for humans to channel a demon's true potential by harnessing their "Demon Particles" in the form of Caster Magic and Holder Magic, demonizing them into monstrosities of pure vicious magic, incorporating the darkest, most violent aspects of the demonic nature and instinct (including the desire to survive, kill, and fight), eventually becoming a living manifestation of pure, unrestrained demon power. Space Magic Space Magic (スペースマジック Supēsumajikku) is a rare form of Caster Magic that bestows a wizard the ability to create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing, including an area and whatever is inside it. Advanced users are also able to generate and redirect space in a number of ways, from affecting the course of gravity, inverting the dimensional properties of whatever the user can visualize, and even create holes in the fabric of reality itself in order to teleport. Transformation Magic Transformation Magic is a deep and complex art, basic Transformation Magic is relatively easy for Mages to learn. High-level Mages such as Mirajane are capable of performing this Magic easily in all of its levels. People from Edolas can also use a special box that contains Transformation Magic. As mentioned there are different levels of Transformation, three in total. The first level, also known as Basic Level (新米順位, Shinmai Jun'i lit. Beginner Rank), allows the Caster to change his or her outward appearance into that of another person. However, it doesn't allow the Caster to change clothes or additional features such as his or her voice. The more a Mage knows about this level, the easier it is to perform. After becoming accustomed to this level, they will often move on the next one that is known as Intermediate Level (名人順位, Meijin Jun'i lit. Expert Rank), which outside of the similarities to the basic level, grants the user the ability to not only change their outward appearance but their clothes and voice as well. It should be noted that changing clothes with this magic is different when compared to that of Requip. Finally, the last level within Transformation is Advanced Level (妙手順位, Myōshu Jun'i lit. Master Rank), which in addition to all the previous abilities from the past levels, grants the user, the ability to acquire additional physical features such as wings or gills, and can even change size. According to Mirajane, this level is very useful in combat. The only form of magic that he has ever learned and practice most useful power. Being a master of betrayal and subtle manipulations from behind the scenes when not in combat, he is a master of completely transforming into desired targets even giving a false Aura of magical power around him. Equipment Trivia *His name is a combination of both "The Red Angel" Angron of the World Eater Chaos Space Marines known for being the most violent and dangerous of the primaries and "Night Haunter" Konrad Curze of the Night Lords Chaos Space Marine Chapter. Both of them come from the War-hammer 40k universe and are personal favorites of mine one for the tragic past and the other for being a blood-crazed psychopathic bad ass. *His looks are a merger of both Alucard when he revealed himself as "Dracula" from Hellsing and the more famous Oda Nobunaga from Sengoku Basara. Category:Archdemon Category:Demon Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Evil Category:Dark Guild Master